gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Beach Head (RAH)
:''Beach Head is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. His name has had several spellings: Beach Head, Beach-Head and Beachhead. But they all refer to the same character.'' Beach Head's life is defined by patience, discipline and absolute dedication to the profession he has chosen. When Beach Head hits the ground running, he doesn't stop until he reaches his objective. An Airborne Ranger through and through, Beach Head rises before the sun and does a ten mile run before starting his regular PT sessions with the unit. A former instructor at the Ranger School at Ft. Benning Georgia and a former observer/advisor at the Covert Ops school in Central America., Beach Head is a highly motivated individual with a high pain threshold, a moderate temperament, and a low tolerance for under achievers and slackers. Beach Head likes to be the first one out of the helicopter on a combat assault because he knows he can provide the best covering and suppressive fire to allow the rest of his team to deploy. To him anger is a waste of energy and doesn't accomplish anything, he'd rather get even. =Fiction= Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Write up Devil's Due Comics continuity G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Reinstated Beachhead became part of the reinstated Joe team in 2002, where he acted as a drill sergeant for new recruits in addition to his usual duties as a Joe. After he rejoined the team, he helped stop Storm Shadow in his attempt to assassinate Hawk. Beachhead was later part of a convoy of vehicles escorting a group of young children who turned out to be clones of the original Serpentor. When the revived Serpentor arrived to claim them with the forces of The Coil to back him, Beachhead and several others were captured, and some of the team's new recruits were killed. Imprisoned on Cobra Island, the Joes eventually escaped and joined the battle against Serpentor's forces as the Joe team invaded the island. He later fought Destro's new recruit, Wraith as the mercenary freed Major Bludd and Scrap-Iron from Blackwater Prison. A short time later, members of the Joe team fought Cobra forces that were drawn into an attack on a train guarded by the Joes, believing that Destro was being held prisoner onboard. At the battle's end, Hawk was shot in the back by Cobra Commander and paralyzed. In Hawk's absence, the Jugglers began to take control of the team to reign it in, if not disband it altogether. Eventually, the team's roster was cut down to only a dozen Joes, and Beachhead was one of many reassigned to other units. After the remaining Joes stopped a plot by Cobra to unleash the weapon known as the Tempest, and defeated a new threat, the Red Shadows, the military again disbanded the team. G.I. Joe: Frontlines Beachhead made his Frontlines appearance alongside Flash, Trip-Wire, Airtight and Chuckles, where they fought against terrorist Tyler Wingfield, the son of Vance Wingfield. He was also featured in issue #17 as he leads a team of new recruits on a very dangerous, very real mission in a war-torn, rioter-filled city. One of his men is wounded and Beachhead apparently orders the man abandoned. This leads to mistrust and hostility on the part of the other soldiers. It is later revealed that Beachhead knew the wounded man was not going to be killed, rather he would be taken to the police station, which was a mission objective. Beachhead and the others rescue their wounded comrade and attempt an escape. Beachhead himself is wounded and despite explicit orders to leave him behind, his men risk their lives to and successfully save him, and themselves. G.I. Joe: America's Elite: Special Missions: Manhattan There are times when the active members of the Elite team are on assignment or too far away to help in a crisis, which is where the reserves come into play. In Manhattan there is the threat of a biological agent being stolen from a top secret lab; The closest reserve members are Beachhead, Mercer, Lowlight, Cover Girl, and Tunnel Rat. With Beachhead the acting team leader, they send Tunnel Rat in first since he knows the layout of the building the best; with him as their guide, they infiltrate the building. Beachhead sends the wisecracking Mercer to make certain the levels are secure, while Beachhead, Lowlight, and Cover Girl head upstairs to handle the enemy. While they are en route, Mercer is attacked by a Cobra agent called Neurotoxin; after a display of combat skill and heroics by Beachhead's team, they end up in quarantine along with their target, where they are met by General Colton whom explains there was no bio-agent, that it was a decoy to lure Neurotoxin out of hiding so he could be captured. He and Mercer showed dissatisfaction at the fact they were used in such a manner, essentially putting the lives of the team on the line without their knowledge, even though Tunnel Rat and Cover Girl expressed that the mission had been the "most fun they've had." G.I. Joe: Reloaded In an alternate continuity, Beachhead is part of a smaller, more tightly focused G.I.Joe team that exists in the modern times, with appearances from a man that resembles President Bush in the role of the President of the United States. In the course of this alternate timeline, he ends up severely wounded in a mission to protect, then retrieve, the United States Constitution from the hands of Cobra; during this mission, he shows just why Lady Jaye and others had nightmares of him by threatening to ingest the ear of a captured Alley-Viper in order to replenish lost blood. Later, when he and the team are sent to Hawaii for training Beachhead style, he ends up separated from the team and is presumed dead by them but still remains active, using guerrilla warfare tactics to attack and weaken the forces of Cobra; He later joins forces with Snake-Eyes and they act as support for the rest of the Joe team whom had infiltrated the Cobra recruits, where they are spotted by the traitor Duke. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Sigma 6 animated series Write up Toys Write up Trivia Write up External links Write up Footnotes Write up Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra characters Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Night Force